memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek Comic Strip (US)
I've just posted the article, and will have to return later to link in articles to it (e.g., Harry Mudd). Aholland 16:52, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Summary tables Hi, interesting article! And very thorough. I just have a couple suggestion/gripes. I don't like style of the summary info tables, so... non-standard. Anyway, here is the suggestion. Also, there is a lot of editorial comment. It's well written and everything, but I don't know if it belongs. --Bp 21:38, 26 May 2006 (UTC) :I'll play around with the tables and see if your suggestion works with the other arcs; I do like the look of it, but not all the pictures are the same height. As to the editorial, I struggled with how much or little to do. The problem is so little exists anywhere on this subject that it seemed appropriate to put things into context since most readers will never have seen these. Like references to earlier Trek, or details not reproduced in the samples I included, or connections between the arcs, or who did what when. I tried to think of it like a mini-episode summary, where there is some commentary, quotes, that sort of thing. There is a lot of good data there, and what's there was my guess at what made sense. But, of course, I'm open to suggestion as to what to change! Aholland 21:59, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ::Cross reference is not the problem, but personal comments are. They must be removed -- Kobi 10:33, 27 May 2006 (UTC) :::Given that I tend to think what's there is okay (given the subject matter), would you like to take a crack at removing and/or rewriting? For instance, the changing artists in "Goodbye to Spock" did result in a signficant degradation of artistic quality over the course of the strip. No question about it if you look at that arc as a whole. Even though it could be viewed as a personal comment, I don't know how else to convey that information other than to simply say it. It's not like people have easy access to this material! And I believe that it would be unfortunate to lose the data entirely. Remember, too, that we're not speaking of a canon production here. But even canon productions like say things like the episode "is usually regarded as 'Star Trek's' worst hour", or , where it says "this episode is thought to be one of the weakest ever made." So I am not quite sure where to draw the line but would appreciate any suggestions in the form of changes to the text. Thanks! Aholland 13:35, 27 May 2006 (UTC) Split This is an enormous article. It could definatly be split into one main page giving an overview, and then additional pages for each of the story arcs. -- Jaz talk 22:24, 18 June 2006 (UTC) :I considered that, but thought since it was almost self-contained in a way that a single article would be better. Are there technical reasons for splitting, or is it just an appearance thing? Aholland 11:26, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, a couple. Although, neither of them are REALLY a problem these days. First, some older browsers can't have more than 32k in their edit boxes, so those people would not be able to edit (or if they did do it, it might cut off the bottom!). The second, is that whenever there is an edit to an article, the databse saves a whole copy of the article. Even if it is a minor edit or a link or anything. So a giant article like this (~138 thousand chars) will be multiplied several times and take up much more space. After 100 edits it will be more than 15MB. The wikia servers have hundreds of gigabytes (probably thousands) so this isn't really a problem considering 15MB is less than 0.00001%, but still it is wasteful. --Bp 11:48, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :::Well, I hate to waste! :) I'll see about splitting it into the main article and 20 Story Arc associated articles. Aholland 11:53, 19 June 2006 (UTC) * For that matter, why is this article called Star Trek Comic Strip (US) and not Star Trek Comic Strip, or rather why isn't the latter a disambiguation page for the first? --Alan del Beccio 21:13, 19 June 2006 (UTC) **There was a Star Trek Comic Strip (UK) as well. If you want a disambiguation page that's okay by me, but it seems just as simple to name it what it is (since I don't think there are any others beyond those two). Aholland 00:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) =Compilation?= Where did all the comic strip scans come from? Is there a compilation of them availible? 09:30, 13 September 2006 (UTC)